towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?/Archiv 16.8.09
center|250px| center|500px| Privet in meiner Schnatterrunde für kleinere Mitmacher Diskussion. Hier die 5 Regeln, die man einhalten sollte. 1. Keine Beleidigungen zu Benutzern. 2. Keine Spams. 3. Beleidigungen zu Menschen außerhalb des Wikis sind erlaubt. 4. Themen, worüber ich spreche: Bionicle, Rock, Lego, SVZ, Problemen im Leben 5. Themen, womit ich nichts zu tun haben will: ***, Simpsons, Spongebob, Tokio Hotel, Mädchenkram Oh Ja! Mädchen sind echtn seltsam...seltsam...seltsam...seltsam... und so weiter... Ich hab meine Disku gelöscht wegen zu doller Provozion.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:47, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ähm was ist eine Provozion? o.O [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Achja und wären die Lostprophets 23 hätten sie ihr erstes Album mit 14 veröffentlicht... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Jade hat mich zu dolle provoziert. Die Propheten haben 2001 ihr erstes Album und da waren sie 17,16 unf 15.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:11, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie du meinst... [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] @AreIKnowYou? Sollte ich dich irgend wie provoziert haben so ist das nicht gewollt gewesen, ich hätte keine Gründe deine Person als solche anzugreifen, ich akzeptiere Menschen wie sie sind. Ich habe eigendlich immer eine relativ vernünftige Form der Kritik gewählt und auf direkte angriffe absolut verzichtet. Ok, ich bin nicht in allen Punkten deiner Meinung, aber das soll keine Provokation sein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich würde gerne wissen, welche Beiträge du als Provokation bewertet hast? ''Die administrativen Anordnungen vieleicht?'' Die administrativen Anordnungen habe ich geschrieben weil sie leider notwendig waren, nicht um dich zu ärgern oder weil mir gerade danach war (das ganz bestimmt nicht). Hättest du bestimmte Dinge nicht gemacht, wären die Anordnungen auch nicht notwendig gewesen. Ich weiß das es nicht immer einfach ist, seine Profile und Geschichten so zu gestallten wie man es gerne möchte und trotzdem den Leitlinien gerecht wird. Denkts du etwa das du der einzige bist, der da nicht aufpassen muss? Ich muss auch immer aufpassen das ich zum Beispiel in meinen Geschichten gewisse Details nicht übereitze. Aber ich versuche es so gut es ebend geht, mich an den Leitlinien zu orientieren. Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen wieviel Arbeit an einigen meiner Profile steckt. Ich habe nichts gegen dich und habe dich auch nicht angegriffen. Wenn das vieleicht so rüberkam, dann ist dies ein Mißverständniss, das hoffentlich jetzt geklärt ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] (Admin) 10:41, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Anordnungen sind Regeln, da flipp ich nicht aus, aber wenn jemand so schlecht über meine Favoritenbands denkt, das provoziert mich, ich hab gedacht, dass du was schlechtes gegenüber LoPr gesagt hast.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:17, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal Jade, wie macht man Archive? Dann hätte ich es nicht löschen sollen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:18, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bestimmt nicht. Mich wunderte nur wie ehrgeizig du mit der Band Sache umgehts. Ich kenne die Band nicht und möchte und werde über sie nichts sagen, jedem seine lieblings Band. Meine lieblingsband magst du bestimmt auch nicht unbeding. Das mit dem Archivanlegen kann dir am besten Bima erklären. Aber normaler weise funktioniert das als ob du die Seite verschiebst, aber musst dann an irgend ner Stelle den Namen löschen oder umschreiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 12:27, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) UNd bei den Bildern, ist es erlaubt, dass bei einem Bild mit nem Bionicle mit Paint im Bioniclebild eine E-Gitarre eingebaut ist oder muss die Gitarre oder anderes Instrument schon wirklich nur aus Lego sein?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:29, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn das Instrument komplett aus Lego Teilen ist, wäre der optimale weg. Aber das wird sich wohl nicht immer realisieren lassen. Aber wenn die Gittarre gut in das Bionicle Bild eingearbeitet ist, ist das absolut ok. Du fragst das wegen dem Band Kontest richtig? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 12:36, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Sowas schaff ich nicht, eine E-Gitarre oder Schlagzeug in einem Bild mit Bionicle einzufügen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:38, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wende dich da mal an Bima, der hat auch Bionicle Mocs so bearbeitet, das er sie in jeden Hintergrund packen konnte. Vieleicht macht er dir ja ein oder zwei Band Cover wenn du ihn fragst. Alternativ kann ich noch anbieten das du wieder eine kleine Gallerie machts, wo die wichtigsten Instrumente aufgeführt sind. Aber halte dich erst mal nicht so an den Bildern feste, bisher waren die Bionicle Band Profile doch in Ordnung. Ich würde nur eine Sache ändern. Die Wohn-, Dreh,- und Konzertstandorte der Bands sollten in der Bionicle Welt sein. Ansonsten sind die Band Profile ganz gut. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 12:42, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Da könnte ich Hilfe brauchen, es müssen Orte, die mit den Orten bisschen Änlichkeiten haben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:51, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Erfinde einfach einen Ort in deinem Bionicle Universum und mache nur als Beispiel aus Hawai "Ha Nu Way". Oder aus New York "New Metru. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Mc. Clane]] (Admin) 13:52, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Infobox Das ist doch kein Zitat, das ist ein Liedtext, bitte halte dich an die Vorgaben. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 13:46, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Man kann auch einen Text in eine Infobox verlinken. Das ist ganz einfach. Du speicherst den Liedtext zuerst einmal mit dem Zitatspruch als Namen. Wenn du dann diesen Zittspruch in die Infobox kopiert hast, verschiebst du den Ma,em des Liedtextbeitarges wie es sich gehört um. Das mache ich in meiner Infobox auch, nur nicht im Zitat. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mech Commander ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Mc. Clane']] (Admin) 14:44, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eine Bitte. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:05, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ich dieses Tahu-Nuva Schwert ranbauen soll. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:28, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) So, bin fertig mit Dagro: Bild:Dagro 1.jpg |Dagro Bild:Dagro 2.jpg |Dagro Kampfstellung Mal zum vergleich: ''' Bild:Dagro Vergleich.jpg |Mein Dagro Bild:Dagro.jpg |Dein Dagro Achja, die Waffe mit dem Lebenszähler ist echt gelungen! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:30, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das hab ich mit dem Arm verbunden, die Waffe.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie das? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Die Lösung ist so ein schwarzer mini-Rohr, dass Teile mit Löchern verbindet. Das hab ich am Arm rangemacht und dann darauf das Schwert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:42, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt ja Mini-Rohre in verschiedenen Größen. Kannst du seinen Arm mit der Waffe nicht doch noch mal nachbauen? Das würde sehr helfen! Aja, darf ich Dagro für meine Story verwenden? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:44, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ist es erlaubt, dass unsere Geschichten irgendwie einen Zusammenhang haben können, also Teamwork?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:47, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eh klar! Hast du meine schon gelesen? Und welche Storys meinst du, LOTA oder TWITA? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:49, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich LOTA, aber wenn du willst beide. Noch nicht gelesen, hab nicht viel Zeit dafür.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:56, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Solltest du velleicht mal, wenn wir sowas machen. Wollen wir uns mit meiner Zukunftsstory (schreib die iiiiirgendwann) oder meiner Vergangenheitsstory (schreib ich jetzt) verbinden? Sind wir im selben Universum oder in verschiedenen (also Parralleluniversen)? Achja, ich würde gerne das Universum in dem LOTA spielt nehmen. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:59, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) LOTA spielt in Bara Magna Kommt in deiner Vergangenheitsstory villeicht was mit Bara Magna vor?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:02, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hab noch garnichts dazu geschrieben, das heißt es kann noch vorkommen. Bitte sag mir schnell wei und beantworte meine obrigen fragen, denn ich will gleich anfangen zu schreiben. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:04, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt off. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 12:07, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lass uns an der Vergangenheitsgeschichte damit arbeiten, TWITA spielt sehr lange nach LOTA. Versuchen wir es dann mit Paralell-Universen.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:09, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Und wie genau verbinden wir das? Baust du meine MoCs nach und ich deine? Und kommen meine in deinem Video vor? Kommen deine in meiner Story noch durch ein Portal oder kennen sie sich schon? Das wird eine schwere Verbindung! Achja die Story heißt '''Legends of the past Ich schreibe jetzt den ersten Teil des ersten Epos. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:11, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Es werden nur 14 Videos von LOTA kommen. Also reicht es schon, wenn der eine seine MoCs schon fotografiert hat. Wahrscheinlich durch einen Portal oder einer Maschine.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:17, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Les bitte mal den Prolog von "Island in the sky" (zufinden unter "Legends of the past") und sag mir wie du ihn findest. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:35, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Der Prolog ist gelungen, aber ich werde in der Vergangenheitsgeschichte nur LOTA zur Verfügung stellen. TWITA soll meine Sage sein.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:10, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte stimm ab! Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Die MoC-Arena [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'''Zak]][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 20:00, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Iergendwie haab ich das Gefühl, du hast meine Nachricht nicht mitbekommen -.- [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:25, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Topuserliste Hm. Obwohl ich mehr edits als du habe, werde ich nach dir gezeigt. Hat das was damit zu tun, dass du im Alphabet über mir bist? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:41, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lass mich mal sehen...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 07:42, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Schau in der sidebar bei Community und dann bei Topbenutzer [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:43, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Du hast 2 Arbeiten mehr als ich.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 07:45, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Und eigentlich jetzt schon wieder ein paar mehr. Irgendwas stimmt da mit der Liste nicht. Ich sag das mal Jade. Aber solange das nicht behoben ist, solltest du es genießen, in der Liste über mir zu stehen. Das wird dir nochmal passieren in 2 Wochen. Da fahr ich für 10 Tage in urlaub und kann nicht so oft bis gar nicht on kommen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:52, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte sag mir, was du davon hältst. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:53, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ähm, Huhu. Machst du das bitte? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:58, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Toa Crinex Ehm, AreI, du heißt in meiner Story '''Tulik. Nur das MoC heißt Toa Crinex. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 10:56, 20. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Da stimmt was nicht mit der lokalen Benutzerliste.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:10, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie findest du dieses, jenes und das Profil+MoC? Achja, ich beheb mal eben den Fehler. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 16:59, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gute Mocs, gute Profile, werden gute Story abgeben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 17:03, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte die neuen Kapitel von Benutzer:Matoro20/A true Story of a Broken Heart. (Das ist die Story Broken Heart, die ich aber verschoben habe, weil sie mit meiner Storxline nichts zu tun hat.) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:34, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Benutzer:Matoro20/Top Toa [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:39, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich mag SVZ nicht, das loggt einen einfach aus. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:49, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich bei Web dir ne Nachricht schicken.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:54, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich geh jetzt off, aber mach ruhig. ich habe dich subsciribiert (bei ytube) '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:56, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) schick nur eine zu der adresse viro13@web.de!!! Die andere geht nicht! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 09:58, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ok.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:01, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab ein Wiki gegründet, habe aber Probleme.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:06, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Disku beendet.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:12, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie das geht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:13, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir einen Link geben? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:14, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bezweifle, dass du dich für das Wiki interessiert, es ist zwar ein Bionicle-Wiki. Aber...ehhh...versuch ich mal trotzdem. Test: Nun sollte es gehen ([[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:48, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Ne geht nicht. Dann hab ich wahrscheinlich vergessen. F***[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:17, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hä? (Geh bitte SVZ on!) '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:19, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das Wiki müsste man echt löschen (war ne blöde Idee)[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:54, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dein Wiki Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich etwas helfen soll. Ich könnte den Skin und die Hauptseite machen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 10:50, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh ja, wäre echt gut.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:54, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Ich bin später wieder da, dann mach ich mich ran. Beantworte mir mal folgende Frage: *Wie soll der Skin sein? (Zwei Farben bracuh ich, und welche soll die "Hauptfarbe" sein? Soll ich auch den Hintergrund der kompletten Seite färben? *Schreib bitte einen Einleitungstext für das Wiki, den ich auf die Startseite machen kann *Das Bild links oben... ich würde vorschlagen, ein Album-Cover mit einem Matoraner im Vordergrund. Was sagst du? Sag mir bitte, was dort zu sehen sein soll *Soll ich den Hauptseiten-Style aus dem ToWFF übernehmen? Passt ja, da den alle Bionicle-Wikis haben *Weiteres werde ich wohl noch hinterfragen müssen. Ich wäre auch bereit eine Vorlage "Album" oder "Band" zu entwerfen. Da kann ich die Boxen aus dem WN oder ToWFF nehmen, ich kenne mich mit beiden aus. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:00, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Mir fällt noch ein: Ich brauch, um den Skin zu bearbeiten, Admin-Rechte. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:02, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Blau und Grün, ist die Hauptfarbe einer der 2 Farben oder eine andere Farbe? Wo schreibt man den Einleitungstext? Hybrid Theory mit Takua! Ja, den ToWFF-Stil wär angebracht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:18, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Schreib ihn hier hin, ich kann ihn ins Wiki kopieren. Und ich mach oft Skins aus zwei Farben bestehend. Also ist die Hauptfarbe Blau ODER Grün. Die Startseite wirde die Hauptfarbe beinhalten. Aber glaubst du echt, dass blau auf grün gut aussehen würden? Außerdem habe ich noch eine Frage: Soll ich es machen, dass der komplette Seitenhintergrund i-eine Farbe hat? Wenn ja, welche? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:32, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Änderung: Blau und Türkis. Die Hauptfarbe, nun ja, die Hauptfarbe sollte Blau sein. Der Hintergrund sollte die Farbe, ähhh...weiß ich nicht. Wie muss der Text aufgebaut sein.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:41, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hintergrundfarbe könnte man ja weiß lassen. Und wie man die komplette Schriftfarbe verändert, weiß ich nicht, sollte aber kein problem sein, es herauszufinden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 11:45, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Aus was soll der Text bestehen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:50, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Um was es in dem Wiki geht, etc. Ein "Einleitungstext" eben. Ich hab schon das Logo für den Skin gemacht, bräuchte nur noch die Beschriftung, also den Text (zB. "Bionicle-Musik-Wiki"), die Farbe in der der Text sein soll (denk daran, Hintergrund ist Hybrid Theory und im Vordergrund Takua!) und noch eine geeignete Schriftart. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:00, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wurde die Hybrid Theory-Schrift empfehlen, auch die Farbe. Wo muss man drücken, um das zu schreiben?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:02, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Schreib den Text einfach hier, auf die Disku, wenn du ihn nicht schon woanders hingeschrieben hast. Ich füg ihn ann an der richtigen Stelle ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:15, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Okay Wilkommen im Bionicle-Musik-Wiki. In diesem Wiki sollte man Artikel über Songs, Alben und Bands reden, die sich mit Bionicle vergleichen. Die Bands dürfen eher Rockmusikrichtungen sein anstatt Raps oder R&B oder noch so ein Zeugs. Also weiteres fällt mir nicht ein.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:25, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) thumb|150px|Das Bild :Ok, ich werde den Text etwas "verlängern". :Ich habe das Logo für den Skin... doch ich muss sagen, dass kein blau, kein grün und auch kein türkis dazu passen würde. Bei der Skinfarbe würde ich, ich kann dir das Cover zeigen (siehe rechts), Schwarz/Grau empfehlen, da die anderen Farben nicht so passen. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:33, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, schwarz und grau. Hauptfarbe eher Schwarz.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:36, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ich mach mich nun an die Arbeit. Du musst mir Admin-Rechte für den Skin geben, den können nur Admins bearbeiten. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:38, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie gibt man Admin-Rechte? Muss man nur sagen "Du darfst ...."?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:39, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Hier musst du "Administrator" ankreuzen und dann auf "Gruppenzugehörigkeit ändern". [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:45, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab gedrückt. Glaube, kannst jetzt bearbeiten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:48, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ich fang mit der Hauptseite an. ich habe in der Übersicht einen Button für "Alben" und einen für "Bands" gemacht. Ich denke mal, dass es für die beiden Übersichtseiten geben wird? Naja, wenn nciht, sag mir bescheid. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 13:05, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Noch ein paar Fragen: #Wann wurde das Wiki gegründet? (Datum, bitte) #Soll ich schon sowas wie AdM einrichten? Das würde ich nicht empfehlen, da das Wiki noch keine User hat. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:53, 28. Jul. 2009 (UTC) SVZ Ja ich bins, kann dir aber keine Nachrichten schicken, wegen deiner Einstellungen! NImm mich an! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Lektor']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 09:40, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab schon.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:46, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) jupp! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Lektor]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'in']] [[Story:Garrzo|'Demut']] 09:55, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bild Bitte nimm dieses Bild, und füge... ...oben bitte Life ...in der Mitte bitte vs. ...unten bitte Death ein. Gestalte die Schrift und Farbe am besten wie bei Bild:Viro13.jpg |diesem Bild. Vielen dank, Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:23, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh, da kann ein Problem sein, wie soll man ein Schreibhintergrund entfernen und die Schrift ändern?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:31, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Egal, hat Garrzo schon für mich gemacht. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:39, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann hab ich es umsonst fertig gemacht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:40, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh...hast du? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:41, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, kannst hier auch unter den Namen Datei:Bild finden.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:43, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde es unter dem namen nicht '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:46, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Oh ja! .jpg! Vergiss nicht![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 14:48, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das Cover ist auch gut, ich kann mich nicht entscheiden... '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:04, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Band für meine Geschichte. Ich möchte dich fragen ob du eine Bionicle Band so umschreiben würdest, das alle Orte aus Bara Magna stammen. Das hat jetzt nichts mit irgend einer Kritik zu tuen. Ich brauche eine Bionicle Band für ein Kapitel in meiner neuen Geschichte. Die mit dem coolen Cover. Die Band muss leider komplet aus Bara Magna stammen mit Drehorten usw. Wenn du innteresse hast an einer kurzen Zusammenarbeit dann melde dich auf der Diskusionsseite von mir. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich eine angepasste Band in meiner Geschichte einbauen kann. Den Bandmitgliedern wird auch mit sicherheit nichts passieren! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:21, 1. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Dein Zitat: Hmmm... Die Sängerin wird Tesara (grün) sein, der Gitarrist wird Iconox (weiß) sein, Drummer Vulcanus (rot) und der Bassist wird Tajun (Blau) sein. Also eine Metalband mit weiblichen Sänger sollte die Band angelehnt sein? Hmmm... da kenne ich nur Nightwish. Aber ob du die Band kennst, das bezweifle ich.Lost Prophet 10:03, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Antwort: Wenn du eine Bara Magna Version von "Nightwish" machst bin ich mehr als froh. Nightwish ist meine Lieblingsband. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:33, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich benötige Namen für die Band und für die Mitglieder. Und wer hat da gesagt Wir würden uns darüber freuen!? Bitte antworten.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:22, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte mal gerne wissen, wer mich in ICQ mich gerne sehen würde, wenn er sich freut, wenn ich dabei wäre.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 18:27, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mal ne kleine Frage Wenn du mit Spongebob nix zu tun haben willst (steht oben auf der Disku), warum heißt dein einer Typ in Bionicle Warriors Spongebob? Ach ja und warum heißt der eine andere HupiHupi??? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Gar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:44, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Achtung, mein FEhler, in LotA [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 12:47, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab umbenannt. Huoihupi wegen seinem Theme, ist ja Star Wars.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:38, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Preliator 2 Willst du vorkommen? Benutzer Blog:Toa Hagah Norik/Preliator 2 [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'''Norik]] Returns! 20:11, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hab schon reingeschrieben, wie ich aussehen würde.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 15:22, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:53, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, kann jetzt nicht, muss Hausaufgaben machen. Aber trotzdem bin ich on, mach am Computerzimmer Ausaufgaben xD.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 11:56, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du hast schon wieder Schule? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:42, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin ja Niedersachser. Also ja, hab ich schon, leider. Sonst hätte ich nicht gesagt, dass ich Klassensprecher bin.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:51, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn du fertig bist, dann denk bitte an die Bewertung. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:56, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Französisch war mündlich, hab schon erledigt und die andere auch, kurz: Ich bin fertig, nun les ich die Geschichte.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 12:58, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Schon wieder Schule? Du hasts gut!!! Ist Skorpi behindert oder so? XD. Nein, aber früher Ferien ist im Endeffekt schon besser. Man kommt wieder zur Schule und es ist heiß, was hitzefrei bedeutet --> Stunden entfallen :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:00, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du hast Glück, dass du nicht zur Schule musstest. Heute war es bei mir eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecht seltsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. Soll ich saaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeeeeeen waruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:10, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:12, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dieses Mädchen kurz: Lea war jetzt netter als vorhin, somit ich Sprachverbot vergaß. Und in Musik haben wir ein Fanta 4 Lied als Thema (das würde Garrzo interessieren)[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 13:15, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Stimmmal bitte ab :D. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 13:42, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bin gerade nicht dafür in Stimmung[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 20:26, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was denn los? (Ich darf doch fragen... oder nicht?) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:41, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Genau das hatte ich auch vor. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:43, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Streit. Im SVZ. Mit einen für euch fremden.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 08:56, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte das neue Kapitel von TLoB: Star Fleet Academy [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:02, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deine Laune Auf deiner Seite stand nicht sehr viel informatives. Hast du Liebeskummer? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:04, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ich fühl mich miserabel, wenn mein erster Konzert ist. Hab Schi**, dass ich ausgebuut werde und mit Tomaten beworfen werde, dann hab ich die Panik, dass jemand mich ermorden will. Zurzeit denk ich nur an mein Lebensende.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:06, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wie bist du denn drauf? Ich war nicht mal so mies gelaunt, als ich mitten im Liebeskummer steckte. Du musst positiv denken. Was für ein Konzert eigentlich? Ein Tip: geh cool und gelassen raus. Zeig dein Lampenfieber nicht und verdräng es. Du kannst das. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:15, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ne, ich hab angst, dass ich falsch Gitarre spiel.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:18, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du spielst Gitarre? Hey, Ich auch. ich spiel Akkustik und E-Gitarre. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:22, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich kann aber nur 3 Lieder, Seven Nation Army, New Divide und Hate To Say I Told You So.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:27, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hör mal: Wenn du von vorn herein sagst, das wird nix, dann wird es auch nix. Also reiss dich am Riemen und sag zu dir: Ich kann das.. Ansonsten bist du wirklich ein Looser. (Das ist keine Beleidigung) [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:47, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. PS: Willst du dir nicht langsam ein Archiv anlegen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on']] ''1. MdM des ToWFF 09:20, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC)